


Please, make him stare again

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [11]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Please, make him stare again

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Elle ne savait pas bien quelle heure il était, ni depuis combien de temps elle était là. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il était tard. Sully était parti depuis un bon moment déjà et Rose venait de se faire raccompagner dans sa chambre par une infirmière, ne tenant plus debout. Elle veillait sur son fils depuis le réveil jusqu'au coucher, sans discontinuer.

Elle était à présent toute seule dans la chambre. L'hôpital était tellement calme la nuit, elle avait pu le constater ces derniers jours, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Le contraste était tellement vif avec le jour de la fusillade. 

Faith se massa les yeux d'une main. Elle devait arrêter de penser à ce jour-là, car ça lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle pouvait presque encore sentir le goût métallique du sang de Bosco dans sa bouche. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de poudre lui brûler les narines. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas certaine d'être un jour capable d'oublier. On ne pouvait pas oublier quelque chose comme ça.

« Vous savez, il aura déjà de la chance s'il est capable de marcher, parler et manger tout seul. »

Elle qui s'attendait à des paroles optimistes avait reçu les mots du médecin comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à croire en lui. Et honnêtement elle avait envie de pleurer de rage. Elle aurait voulu leur crier à tous que Bosco avait toujours été présent pour eux et que la moindre des choses, à présent, serait d'avoir un peu foi en lui. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin : qu'on croie en lui. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle aussi. Qu'on lui prouve qu'elle n'avait pas tort d'espérer. Qu'elle avait raison de se battre pour lui cette fois encore. 

Faith se leva du fauteuil et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se frottant les bras pour en chasser les frissons qui la parcouraient soudainement. Il ne faisait pas froid dans la pièce, mais elle était glacée de l'intérieur et ne pouvait rien y faire. 

Tout foutait le camp en ce moment. Tout lui tombait dessus en même temps et elle avait l'impression de se noyer. De perdre pieds. Et au cœur du désastre qu'était sa vie en ce moment, elle était toute seule. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrocher. Elle se sentait comme dans ce cauchemar où l'on tombe dans le vide. La chute est sans fin. Sauf qu'à la fin du cauchemar on finissait toujours par se réveiller, à un moment ou un autre. Or l'on ne pouvait pas se réveiller de la réalité. 

Faith revint s'asseoir, au bord du lit cette fois-ci, prit délicatement la main de Bosco dans la sienne et la lui serra doucement. Elle ferma les yeux le temps de retenir un sanglot, et une larme s'échappa de sous ses paupières. 

Dieu qu'elle donnerait tout pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit et Bosco aurait de toute façon nié - il niait à chaque fois - mais elle avait remarqué comme son regard s'attardait sur elle parfois. Quand il croyait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, par exemple. Et si au début ça l'agaçait un peu, elle avait appris à apprécier le poids de son regard sur elle. À le sentir sans même le voir, comme une main qui se pose sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant. 

Avec tous ces bandages autour de la tête, il ressemblait à une bien triste momie. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans un lit d'hôpital - après tout il s'agissait de Bosco - mais cette fois-ci se dégageait de lui une telle fragilité. Ce n'était plus le Bosco qu'elle connaissait, du moins celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, si confiant et dynamique. 

Et si même Bosco pouvait être mis à terre, réduit à si peu de choses, alors cela voulait dire que le monde entier aussi pouvait tomber en morceaux. Il suffisait de voir comment tout s'écroulait peu à peu autour d'elle. Comme si Bosco avait été le pilier le plus important et que, maintenant qu'il était tombé, tout le reste ne demandait plus qu'à s'effondrer. 

Dieu qu'elle donnerait tout pour revoir le bleu de ses yeux et son stupide sourire.

Faith ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant dans ses souvenirs le visage de Bosco tel qu'elle le connaissait. Tantôt ferme et colérique, tantôt d'une douceur surprenante. Et ses yeux… Elle était tombée amoureuse de Fred et de ses yeux couleur chocolat lorsqu'elle était au lycée, mais ceux de Bosco avaient toujours été ses préférés. Ils avaient une telle palette de nuances, selon les saisons et selon son humeur aussi, parfois d'un gris sombre qui lui rappelait les eaux de l'Hudson River un jour de pluie, parfois d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été sans nuage. Mais les yeux de Bosco ne seraient rien sans cette lueur qui brillait au fond de son regard plein de vie. 

Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant en rouvrant les yeux. La vision de lui qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui faisait tant de mal. Tous ces tuyaux et toutes ces machines, tous ces bandages. Pas étonnant que tout le monde pense qu'il ne s’en relèverait pas, dans de telles circonstances. Tellement d'entre eux étaient morts pour moins que ça. Mais Bosco n'était pas juste l'un d'entre eux. Son partenaire était un battant. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il allait laisser Donald Mann gagner après tout le mal que cette ordure avait infligé à sa famille en tout juste quelques jours. 

Contrairement à elle, et même s'il n'en discutait pas particulièrement, Bosco était croyant. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais compris l'importance que pouvait avoir la foi pour les croyants. Elle respectait, bien entendu, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose de réconfortant à croire qu'une puissance supérieure veillait sur eux au quotidien. 

Si dieu existait bel et bien, écoutait-il les prières des non-croyants ? Ce soir-là Faith se surprit à espérer que oui. Parce que ce soir-là Faith pria ardemment le dieu de Bosco. Elle le supplia de lui donner la force de se rétablir et de se réveiller. Bosco n'était pas parfait, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il se battait pour ce qu'il croyait être juste et veillait sur les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Et surtout Bosco croyait en lui. Faith n'avait aucune idée de si Bosco avait souvent supplié dieu pour obtenir ses faveurs, mais elle le supplia à son tour de lui en accorder juste une de plus malgré tout.

Elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Il était son meilleur ami et son partenaire. Il était devenu un morceau d'elle-même à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à fonctionner normalement sans lui. Alors envisager un avenir sans Bosco… non, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. 

Faith prit la main de Bosco entre les deux siennes et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle y déposa un baiser avant de poser son front dessus, et murmura une prière adressée au dieu de Bosco qu’elle répéta encore et encore.

« Je vous en prie, faites qu'il me regarde à nouveau. »


End file.
